Shadow Raid
Shadow Raid is a map where players go to a Warehouse forgotton about by most of the people in town. The mission is to grab as much valuables as you can WITHOUT alerting the police or the heist/mission will fail and you might have to restart. Overview "A warehouse, located in a place long since forgotten by most people." -Contract description Shadow Raid Shadow Raid takes place in a large warehouse compound on the outskirts of a town. However, the warehouse is heavily guarded by cameras and guards. There are also a few civilians around the warehouse. Shadow Raid is one of the harder heists to complete. The heist can only be done stealth and involves the 'point of no return', which is a 2 minute time period in which the heisters have to grab all the bags they can and run back to the escape vehicle. The point of no return is triggered once the police are notified of your existence. This heist is unique, as it is the only heist that incorporates crowbars, opening crates in order to take items and the point of no return. The heist includes items that typically aren't found in other heists, like artifacts. Purchasable There are two purchasable items which can help you gain a small advantage when playing this map. Thermal Paste ($35k) "Two cans of thermal paste are placed by the van. These can burn through the metal sewage grates below the warehouse." Thermal Paste is extremely important if you really want to succeed at this heist. Since it grants you guaranteed access to the underground sewers, you can go in and out of the warehouse unnoticed via the sewers. (Note: If you are really high level with the Ghost skill tree you could just run across the courtyard but it isn't a safe route, along with the fact it isn't an exactly effective way of bringing bags. If you are planning to grab the loot inside the containers also, it’s best advised to finish with the warehouse first.). Body Bag Deployable ($27k) "A body bag case is being placed beside the truck. It contains 3 body bags." Buy this if you're planning to shoot down a few guards in or around the warehouse. A good place to get rid of a filled body bag is the sewer or the dumpsters near the sea. Loot There are four kinds of loot that can be found in the warehouse. ALL KINDS OF LOOT IN THIS MAP NEEDS TO BE BAGGED ''' They are cash, Bloxxy Cola, gold bars and rare artifacts. To open the long wooden crates you'll need a crowbar. You can find a crowbar inside the warehouse too. In the long wooden crates, you can also find one out of the four loot types. Cash, Gold, Bloxy Cola, Weapons or sometimes Artifacts. The red shipping containers outside of the main warehouse building can be opened by holding F. You can sometimes find Bloxxy Cola or cash in them. Bloxxy Cola can also sometimes be found on top of shelves, or crates, waiting to be bagged. The warehouse also has a vault in the main hall of the building. It is a very special vault if compared with the other vaults in the game. Instead of using a drill, you actually need to use two key cards to grant access to the vault. There is a timelock on the vault, which starts at 30 seconds upon putting the first card. If you fail to insert both cards before it counts down to zero, the vault is locked for the rest of the heist. Inside the vault, there is a special type of rare artifact, which is Samurai armor. This armor consists of four different rare artifacts: The helmet, the leggings, the boots and the chest plate. Its value will be in total of 2’232’000 while in nightmare. Divide it by 6 if the difficulty is normal, divide it by 5 if it is on hard and so on. In the revamp however, the artifact is changed to a much better one with a egg and a bloxy award. Weapons have been added thus making the cash raise up to 8 million on nightmare. Other changes in the revamp also include some stuff like: Gold being loose items shattered randomly, loose cash, new samurai armor color texture, Warehouse Guards are a bit more muscular, Citizens are now Warehouse workers instead of normal outside Citizens and a bunch more changes. Walkthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aF-ULeMxHFo (outdated walkthrough) Tips * Always check your fellow teammate's load outs before starting Shadow Raid if you're not soloing it. If you see someone with a high detection rate who is not getting kicked and you're not the host, it might be better off for you to leave. * If playing publicly, play with people who have silencers/suppressors and experience. Un-suppressed guns and inexperienced players might/will ruin the heist for everybody in the lobby. Or just play it with people you know or do it solo. * Use the Thermal Paste. Not buying Thermal Paste will result in you having to run through the warehouse compound to get into the building, where guards and cameras can notice you easily. * Always remember that ''Plan B is always not an option when it comes to this heist.' * It might be slightly better to gather around 5 bags in the sewer and deliver it, before gathering another 5. This is due to the fact that if something goes wrong and your crew gets detected, your bags will already be at the van before the point of no return starts. If you don't deliver as stated above, if you get noticed, you might most likely walk away without taking all of the bags you left in the sewer. * Prioritize your body bags on all guards, but if the area is cleared(no guards will come/see the dead body) than it is fine to leave the dead guard on the floor. * It is not worth it risk wise to attempt to open the crates in the courtyard if you haven't finished looting the rest of the warehouse already, as about 50% of them can't be opened, and 25% contain nothing. The crates are also a good hiding place, as well as somewhere to stash body bags. * Most of the normal guard "stopping points" are right in front of the crates, which means guards will not notice money or body bags inside. However, if you have high detection, it is not recommended to stay in the crates for too long. * Try to bring any loot bags, body bags, and anything else which could trigger the guards into the sewers. Due to a glitch, some guards are able to see bags through walls. * If you want to bring a taser while doing this heist, It will be your second best friend besides the ECM Jammer. You can use this on Warehouse Guards that are alerted turning their detection rate back to just being suspicious. You will also get a chance to kill them if you need to. However this tip is now useless because of the revamp you cannot tase enforcers * Try to kill as little guards as possible, the only guards you should kill is the cam guard and the two guards with a keycard (the cam guard will not have the keycard). You are only able to answer 4 pagers before the pager operator isn't convinced by you anymore. Trivia * Despite the camera operator being in a secure area, a Guard CAN possibly or rarely try to look in the room so it is just best to move his body (or if you feel insecure) then just bag his body and throw it into the sewers. * This is the 2nd map to have the weapons loot and the access to sewers * This map also the only heist to have loud not as a option and the artifact loot Badges * Samurai. Collect all of the Samurai Armor inside the vault. * Incognito. Complete Shadow Raid without being caught. * Full Sweep. Collect all the bags in Shadow Raid. * Shadow Raider. Complete the Shadow Raid Mission. * Crystal Clear. Uncover a secret in Shadow Raid. Category:Heists